Outer Senshi Character Studies
by Nuri
Summary: A continuing project: Character studies of the Outer Senshi
1. Authors Notes

Character Studies  
  
Authors Notes  
  
This is a grouping of my character studies that I have done for the Outer Senshi from Sailor Moon, they are not complete, as I have not yet done one for my favorite character, Tomoe Hotaru. It is something that I have been working on, but cannot get right.  
  
My writing style has developed since I started writing nearly two years ago for this site. So when I finally do my final study, it'll likely be very different.  
  
I'm notthe character studies I do have because I feel I could do better now. I want to keep a reminder of where I have come from.  
  
So sit back, and get yourself into the mind of the Outer Senshi.  
  
So the Typical Disclaimer: Various other people own Sailor Moon. I am not one of them. I wish I was.  
  
Nuri 


	2. Haruka

Character Study: Tenou Haruka  
  
  
  
...Whispers to Gale  
  
I am the wind  
  
I spread life  
  
...Quiet to Gust  
  
-----  
  
Hurricane's are made over the ocean, and have large winds.  
  
I am the wind to her ocean. The Wind to the Sea.  
  
I race to feel the wind against me, to feel the wind help me. I'm sure, that if I could remember, I used to race my Tricycle. It wouldn't be surprising.  
  
It's called surviving, it's called Sacrifice. It's called Love. Why do I do those things? It's all for Michiru.  
  
I know I can seem silly, wearing the boys uniform, but truth is I'm more comfertable in it. It suits me, you can't run in a skirt. Okay that does seem silly, but it's who I am, I can't change that, and I don't want to. Let the world call me different. I like it this way.  
  
The wind. In the right ways, it spreads the seeds of life. It's the ultimate in rembering who we are, and where we came from.  
  
The wind destroys and gives life. I am the wind and all I am is change. For better or worse, the wind is the worlds breath.  
  
I am the wind.  
  
I am Life. 


	3. Michiru

Character Study: Kaioh Michiru  
  
It's all a whisper in the flow of a tide pool.  
  
It's all the quick movements of the bow.  
  
It's all about the love that we share  
  
It's all a whisper in the sand.  
  
---  
  
Isn't it amazing how you can be one thing all your life and then all of a sudden it changes? I guess it's something that comes with the tides. Doesn't the moon have influence over the tidal pull? Maybe that's why I protect her...because the moon holds the power over my precious ocean.  
  
I lay in the sand as the waves wash over me. Water is rejuvenation, it is life. But as it fosters life, it takes it away. It cleans and drowns, it refreshes, it holds the delicate balance on this precious earth together.  
  
The wind hold great power that I know. She holds so much power over me, my Haruka, my love, the wind that moves the waves. She runs as fast as the wind to me, and I never want to let her go. Our mission was so lonely, we were forced to be together-but you know what? I don't mind. She's mine and I will never let her go. Those years of being alone did us good: we bonded. It sounds...inelegant of me, but I'm glad we were reborn like this again. I love her...like the wind holds the waves in its hand. I will always love driving in her car by the ocean, it's my wish, my hope, my destiny.  
  
The Violin is elegant, as some say I am. For me, art and music go hand in hand. Give me a brush and I'll paint a masterpiece. Give me the violin and a bow and I'll play the work of art. It's all inspiration, it's all the same. As the ocean waves pull in and out, so does a brush and bow. It's all the same, it's all pure elegance.  
  
Let the waves wash over me, let the music play. Let the moon guide me, and the wind hold me. I am the Ocean, and I am Elegance incarnate. I am the free moving tides, the steady beat of erosion on the sands, the force that makes mountains, and most importantly, I am Kaioh Michiru, and my love is Haruka. 


	4. Setsuna

Garnet Eyes-Meioh Setsuna  
  
----  
  
Tick  
  
I hear the rythem of the clock  
  
Tock  
  
I hit the alarm, like a string and pic  
  
Eddies ripple and churn in the rifts of time  
  
The Eternal Hourglass  
  
---  
  
Seems to me that it is all eternal, ever moving.  
  
The circle that all follows. Time follows that cycle, and always will.  
  
I have listened to a million stories, lived a million lives...and have responded to a million names. I have seen every sunrise and every sunset, each beautiful and never dull. I've seen humans honor the earth, destroy it with smoke, and honor it again.  
  
I've seen the world from every perspective and have no room for my own, because I have seen the correct path for time to follow. I shall protect this line-and remain here-at these gate....for all of time.  
  
But at what expense? The most dear one is, people. Look don't touch, dear one. I see. I live. I Don't Feel. No slapping a leader for making a mistake. No simply fix it, and keep the Time in line.  
  
Destined to Stay Alone at these Gates, Forbidden to love.  
  
Oh my King! To you...and my Queen, I pledge myself. But to you I pledge my...trust. Yes, Trust, that is a good word.  
  
Beneath these Garnet Eyes lies a dormat Time Bomb of unsecured feelings. I can't let this out. I cannot love...my King!  
  
I respect him. Yes, Respect, that is a good word.  
  
Those Eyes...  
  
A splash of color in the monotone of Time. 


End file.
